


Where Does That Leave Us?

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Jealous Jim, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Jim, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: This lil one shot is based off that one scene between Oswald and Jim episode 4X10.Smutty as hell





	Where Does That Leave Us?

Jim’s P.O.V  
Victor led me further into the Iceberg Lounge where Oswald was sat at the bar with a glass of red wine. Victor left us alone and I sat down next to Oswald at the bar. Sofia was back on a train to her father where he would deal with her. She wasn’t our problem anymore. Oswald still didn’t seem happy by this though, of course for what she’d done he wanted her dead. You don’t cross him and get away alive. Or use his sainted mother against him. Oswald turned to me and forced a smile.  
“Bravo Jim, you got what you wanted. I hope your happy,” Oswald spoke sarcastically.   
“Oswald, I saved you from a gang war.”  
“No, you saved Gotham from a gang war. You don’t care what happens to me.”

I frowned at his words. I let them sink in. Did I care about him anymore? I’d failed to be there for him when Ed had shot him and dumped his body at the docks. Just how I had when we’d first met. I hadn’t even known about it until he made his grand entrance back to Gotham. I’d been so busy with The Court that I’d forgotten about the people that mattered the most to me. I’d lost pretty much everything that mattered, Barbara, Lee, Harvey. Now here Oswald was with perhaps a chance to put things back on the right track between us.   
“That’s not true,” I spoke.  
He rolled his eyes and refilled his glass. I suppose if I wanted a drink I was going to have to get one myself. I climbed down from the stool and walked behind the bar, finding a bottle of whiskey and a clean glass. I poured a little before drinking down a mouthful.   
“So, Captain of the GCPD, where do we go from here?” He asked.  
“I already told you, the crime licences stop and if you or anybody else commit a crime I will arrest you.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
I met his burning gaze, the look in his eyes telling me exactly what he meant. He meant us personally. I finished my glass and poured myself another. 

“There hasn’t been an us for almost two years now Oswald, in fact there never was a us,” I spoke, realizing my attempt at letting him down gently was an awful one.   
“So, it was just sex?”  
“You never wanted it be anything more. It was just something that benefited us both at the time. It never could have been anything else even if we wanted it to be.”  
“And what about now?”  
“Oswald, you know the answer to that. Besides, I didn’t think I was your number one interest anymore.”

Oswald narrowed his eyes at me for that, before climbing down from his stool and coming around to me. His face softened as he thought of a witty comeback. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.  
“Sounds like your jealous to me. I can assure you James that I no longer hold any feelings towards Ed Nygma,” he sneered.  
I took another drink from the whiskey, feeling braver in my words and actions.  
“Prove it,” I spoke.   
Oswald rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “your emotions are still conflicting James. You haven’t changed that much. Still the same man that uses brute force to get exactly what he wants.”

This struck a nerve with me and I advanced on him. I pushed him against the bar, one hand wrapping around his throat.   
“You never complained about it before,” I smirked.  
Oswald let out a shaky breath, glancing down quickly before looking back up to meet my gaze. He wasn’t going to make the first move. He never did. He always wanted me to be the first one, as if it were meant to strip of my self-righteousness somehow. I tightened my grip on his throat, before pressing my lips to his. Oswald gripped my shoulders, his fingers finding purchase in my suit jacket. 

As I pulled back, Oswald held me in place kissing me harder. I leaned into him, our bodies pressed together, Oswald trapped between the bar and I. I could feel his hard cock press against my own through the various layers of clothes. Normally it would take more to get us both so aroused, but I suppose with the lack of contact we were both desperate for each other after so long. Somehow throughout the kissing and wandering hands we ended up in Oswald’s office. I suppose it was better for privacy if Victor came back. Oswald closed the door before he was on me once more. I’d forgotten how needy and desperate he could get. 

I forced him on to his desk, kissing and nipping at his neck whilst I gripped his tie to hold him close. We both began undressing each other, pulling and tugging at various materials. I tore his shirt open, buttons clacking on the desktop before falling to the floor. I dipped my head lower, sucking a purple mark on the spot where his neck met his shoulders. Oswald moaned, his fingers in my hair holding me closer. His hands moved down to my belt, prying it open. Oswald forced his hands into my boxers and took hold of my cock. I groaned against him, having missed this kind of contact. 

“Why did we stop this arrangement Jim?” Oswald asked.   
I couldn’t answer him, all my focus on how he was making me feel. I kissed my way back to his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. Finally, we were both undressed and Oswald pushed me back into his chair, his throne. Oswald carefully manoeuvred himself to kneel in between my legs. He teasingly licked a trail from the base of my cock all the way up to the head. I bit my lip, gripping the arm rests.   
“Don’t tease,” I huffed.

Oswald smirked at this and gave another long teasing lick. This time I grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to take my cock in his mouth. My head hit the back of his throat and I held back a loud groan as his throat constricted around the head. I began to control his motions, keeping a tight grip on his hair. Oswald let out a muffled moan as I continued to use him for my own pleasure. I forced Oswald down once more, making him take me a little bit deeper as his throat relaxed. He made another choking sound before I pulled him off, allowing him to breathe. Oswald’s lips were shiny with spit as he breathed heavily, his eyes watering. 

I couldn’t wait anymore. I needed him again. I pulled Oswald on to my lap, my cock pressed against his ass. He kissed me again, seemingly not able to get enough. Oswald leaned back, blindly reaching for the bottom drawer of his desk. Finally, he pulled out what he had been searching for. Lube. He handed to bottle to me and I squeezed a little onto my fingers. I pressed one against Oswald’s hole and it easily slipped inside. I glanced at him, raising my eyebrow in question. Normally it would take me a little longer to work him open. Oswald simply smiled and shrugged. 

I soon added the second finger, Oswald moaning softly at the stretch. I soon found his prostate, earning a loud, needy whine from him. I grinned, continuing to stimulate it. Oswald clung to my shoulders, his nails digging into my skin. Soon enough he began fucking himself on my fingers, moaning and gasping.   
“Oh god, Jim. P-please. Please fuck me,” Oswald pleaded.   
I continued, not giving into his plea’s just yet. I’d missed this and I sure as hell was going to take my sweet time with him. Soon enough Oswald’s thighs were quivering, yet he still couldn’t stop fucking himself on my fingers.   
“Please,” he tried once more, burying his face into my neck. 

This time I caved and removed my fingers before I rubbed some lube on to my cock. Oswald slowly sunk down onto me, both of us moaning at the feeling. Oswald’s nails continued to dig into my bare skin. I knew I was going to have marks tomorrow, but so would Oswald. Marks that he would be embarrassed of, ones that he couldn’t let anybody else see. I continued to mark up his neck as I began a slow pace, my hands on his hips so I guide his movements. Oswald began to move as well, aiming to match my pace. He moaned softly with each thrust. 

My hands moved lower, squeezing and kneading the flesh of his ass. Oswald picked up the pace, using my shoulders to keep himself steady as he continued to ride me. I knew soon enough his leg would start to get in the way and we’d need to change positions. But I’d enjoy this whilst it lasted. I grabbed Oswald by his hair and pulled him into a kiss once more. He rolled his hips against mine, earning a groan from me. I matched his pace, my head resting back against the chair. 

Oswald winced a little and I slowed down until I eventually came to a stop.   
“No! I can keep going, it’s nothing,” he snapped, probably more frustrated with himself than anything.  
“You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
I pressed my lips to his again, beginning a slow pace once more. Oswald shifted a little so he was more comfortable before resuming the pace he had set before. I reached down between us and wrapped my hand around his cock. 

Oswald bit his lip, his eyes shut tight as I began to work him closer to completion. I changed my angle a little, getting it just right to find his prostate again. The moan that left Oswald was higher in pitch than before, a blush spreading across his cheeks. The closer he got, the faster my pace got determined to make him cum for me. I twisted my hand every time I reached the head of his cock, precome already leaking from the tip.   
“J-Jim…” Oswald whined.  
“Cum for me Oswald.”

He let out a strangled cry and arched his back as he coated my hand and his stomach in his cum. I continued fucking him through his orgasm before I reached my own, with a low growl of his name. Oswald slumped against me, panting and sticky with sweat. I held him close, kissing his temple. Oswald pulled back a little, meeting my gaze before he kissed me softly. I guess we had both missed this more than either of us could say. And we would again, until the next time. Whenever that may be. We’d always find a way back to each other.


End file.
